Saying Goodbye to Grandpapa
by AEK
Summary: She arrived to find the gates hanging open, strange she thought. She didn't need to look around to feel that something very wrong and very bad had happened. Pulling her cloak around her to shield her, she walked slowly to the castle entrance, feeling everything that had happened.


**Saying Goodbye to Grandpapa.**

_I own nothing but my imagination. All characters from the Harry Potter Series belong to a very wonderful and creative woman. I have only borrowed them. The characters are old but I felt that they should come out to play. Enjoy._

_All I ask is that you follow the FanFiction's 2Rs - Read and Review._

**-x-**

She arrived to find the gates hanging open, strange she thought. She didn't need to look around to feel that something very wrong and very bad had happened. Pulling her cloak around her to shield her, she walked slowly to the castle entrance, feeling everything that had happened.

She was small in stature with a narrow waist, long curly dark hair bellowed in the nights wind. Her emerald eyes seeing everything that had happened.

There were times when her gift was a curse and this was one of them. There had been a battle, she could feel her grandmamma's magic and knew that she was alive, grandpapa's was missing but that didn't mean anything other than he hadn't fought outside of the castle.

He had sent her an owl earlier that evening, asking her, no telling her that she was to come for a late supper, just the 3 of them. It was always just the 3 of them, had been since she was 3 years old.

The castle was deathly quiet, it had never been so quiet when students were there before. The further she walked the more overwhelming the magic was, it hadn't been a small battle. She decided to simply wait in the Great Hall, the wards would have picked up on her presence by now and she knew she would be in her grandparents arms soon.

The doors were handing off their hinges, she stared into the Great Hall, all the windows had been blown out, no magical skyline, no candles just an cold dead room.

"Excuse me can I help you?" She turned suddenly to see a young girl standing in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the room that had always held such a regal magical presence in her mind.

"Sorry?" she asked as she tried to pull her thoughts back to the here and now.

"Can I help you?"

"Erm yes, yes of course. I was supposed to meet with the Headmaster." She said trying to sound as if everything was under control. The sight of the young girl had troubled her. Blood on her torn clothes and the look of loss in her eyes. The feeling of magic around her was overwhelming, it was all she could do to concentrate on what was happening in the present.

"Tabitha? Tabitha West" a voice boomed down the great stairwell, as the large man limped slowly down towards them. His voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Auror Moody, it's so good to see you." and it was, a friendly face or as friendly as his face ever was.

Without taking either of his eyes off the young woman he said rather gruffly "Go back to your dormitory Miss Lovegood. I will deal with Madam West."

The child turned and went on her way without saying anything. The dark haired witch stood there a moment waiting till the girl was out of ear shot, before relaxing her stance and opening her arms to welcome the familiar old wizard.

Hugging the old man as tightly as she could she whispered "Uncle Alastor, what on earth has happened?"

"Death Eaters, Tabby I am so sorry." was his answer that came out as a whisper, a heart felt whisper.

"Death Eaters here in Hogwarts, was anyone killed?" she asked concerned, pulling away from the embrace to look her godfather in the eye. What she saw scared her even more than the residual magic that she had felt around her.

He nodded slowly "We lost one member of the order. I am so sorry."

"Sorry about what, grandpapa is going to freak when…" the sadness in his eyes stopped her, she didn't want to ask "Is he here?"

"He is, he's in the hospital wing right now."

She let go of the breathe she had been holding on to. "Good, Aunt Poppy can look at his hand while she is at it, I told him he should get his hand checked, but he always says he knows what he's doing."

"Tabby it's not his hand, sit down I need to talk to you." Moody had never been so soft at telling people things they didn't want to know but this was different, she had lost so much already during the first war and now he had to tell her this. He would be the one to break it to her.

Without moving she looked him straight in the eye. "Just say it Uncle, he's dead. Isn't he? I can see it in your eye. How?" The strength had left her voice. She needed to know.

"Killing Curse."

"Do we know who?" she was trying not to give in to the tears that threatened to fall. She turned away, she would not break down, not here in the hallway. She was a Dumbledore, she was better than that.

"Severus" Moody kept his answers as short as possible, he could see that his goddaughter was trying to keep control. Above everything else she was her grandmother's child.

Shaking her head, she said "That cant be right, Severus has been helping Grandpapa, giving him potions for his hand, helping him live longer. He's a member of the Order. I don't believe it, I can't. Are you sure?"

She kept her back to him, holding onto the door frame for support, her whole world was falling from underneath her. She needed something to steady her.

"Mr Potter saw the whole thing."

On hearing this all thoughts turned to that poor boy, he had seen so much death in his life and now this, seeing the great Albus Dumbledore betrayed by someone he trusted, someone he loved. She felt her godfather's hand on her shoulder.

"Your grandmother is waiting for you, I'll take you to them."

"No, no I need a moment." she couldn't face her not yet, she needed time, she needed him. "I still know the way, I'll be there in a minute."

She sat down in the hollow of the great hall, her eyes closed, trying to sort her head out, trying to control her emotions. She shivered both from the cold as the wind ripped through the castle and from the sadness in her heart.

She didn't know what to expect when she joined her Grandmama, if she would be Gran or if she would be the Professor that her students would need. She wasn't ready to find out, she needed to do something so with tears streaming from her face she started to put the great hall back together.

She had always preferred wandless magic even as a student, so lifting her hands she gathered all the glass returning it to it's rightful place, clearing the debris from the tables, lighting the floating candles, willing her magic to make everything the way it was, the way it should be. The only thing she couldn't do was the ceiling, only the headmaster could do that, well headmistress she thought, sighing to herself.

A sixth year had been watching this display of magic for a while, not wanting to disturb her, she waited until the stranger was finished.

"Madam West?" Tabitha turned to see another young girl with brown wavy hair standing in front of her.

"Yes" she answered in a calm voice, wiping her face. She was sure that her eyes were red but she would not be caught crying, no matter how much sorrow she felt.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to come and get you, you are needed in the infirmary."

She smiled, "Aye, I guess I am, would you be willing to walk with me, Miss?" Although she didn't need anyone to show her the way, this child had a warm air about her something Tabitha needed right now.

"Granger and of course. Madam Pomfrey was very specific, I was not to return without you." She said smiling back. Tabitha knew exactly how her godmother could be when the need called for it and with grandpapa dead, well she could only imagine how things were.

"Sounds about right." Tabitha said turning back to look at her handy work. "What do you think?" she asked as they both looked at the Great Hall.

"Impressive, especially without a wand or even with a wand" was Miss Granger's answer.

"I do my best work without."

And with that they walked in silence to the hospital wing of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

**-x-**

She sat there alone staring at the man she had loved longer than she could remember, waiting for a smile, a wink anything to make this nightmare end. She couldn't take this anymore. They had had one child, a daughter named Viktoria. She had married a wonderful man named Thomas, childhood sweethearts. Minerva and Albus had buried them during the first war against Riddle. She had been able to say a proper to Viktoria, held her as she took her last breathe. She had not had the chance with him. They had said their goodbyes before he left with Harry, but she thought, hoped that he would return to her, as he always did. Now she sat in a darkened room, staring at him in disbelief, replying their argument over and over. She wished she could have that moment again, been in his arms one last time, feel his lips against hers once again. She would have done it differently, not let her temper get the better of her. She had planned to say so much to him when he returned to their bed that night and now she was left wondering how she was going to continue. Everyone was expecting her to be the strict, in control Professor she had always been, no one knew that her strength came from him.

Standing out side of the infirmary, Tabitha stopped to gather her thoughts. This was the first time she had feared facing her godmother. Taking a deep breathe she walked through the double doors into the starch, white rooms that she commanded.

"Thank you Miss Granger, you should return to the Gryffindor Tower now." Madam Pomfrey said turning away from the sixth year and placing her arm around Tabitha's back. She walked her to the back of the infirmary where the private rooms were in silence, offering nothing but silent support.

"She won't let anyone in." She said to her godchild as quietly as possible, there were still students in the hospital wing, so the usual formalities had to be observed. "Try to get her to sleep, she will need her strength."

Tabitha nodded and knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Poppy I am not ready yet." Was the answer she received. The voice was thick with emotion but she heard no tears.

"No Grandmamma it is me. May I?" Tabitha answered back in a low voice. She would enter regardless but it was always better to ask first.

"Go away, I can't see you yet." there was so much anger in the voice. Tabitha knew this would be harder than she hoped. Opening the door she peered in, seeing the aged witch sitting upright in a chair staring at the body in front of her.

"Grandmamma, I don't know what to say" she said feeling her emotions start to take over again. She closed the door but made no attempt to reach the woman that had looked after her since she was a baby.

"Where were you?" said a hollow voice. Tabitha could hear the anger and hurt in her voice and knew she was trying to keep her famous temper in check.

"I was, I was on a mission, for the Order." her voice was soft, keeping her eyes on the back of the head of the witch, not willing to look at her beloved grandpapa lying on the bed.

"Why weren't you here?" The witch stood up turning to face Tabitha. "Death Eaters came to the castle, your home. Why weren't you here to protect it?" she was mad, feeling her temper rise she walked over to the young witch continuing to rant. "Why weren't you here to help? You can sense magic, why didn't you sense that he had gone to the dark side?" she was now face to face, standing only centimetres away. "Why didn't you warn us? You could have saved him, you could have save me…" She fell onto the young witch hitting her fists against Tabitha's shoulders.

And then all the fight ran out of her and the strongest witch Tabitha had ever known broke down and sobbed, heart wrenching sobs. Tabitha held her, silently supporting her as she let her cry. There was no point telling her things would be alright, it would just anger her more. She didn't need that, she needed to know she was not alone, she needed him. But so many people needed him, that was what had lead them to here, to this moment.

As her grandmamma's tears started to subsided, she walked her back and lowered her back into the chair and knelt in front of her, placing her hands on her thighs.

"I'm sorry Tabby" she chocked out.

Tabitha simply shook her head and said in almost a whisper "Don't be. You needed to let it out, better at me than some poor first year." It was killing her to see her this way.

"I need to clean him" she chocked again after a minute of silence.

"No what you need right now is sleep." she kept her voice as soft and soothing as possible. The old witch was spent, whatever strength she had had left her and now she was a shell of her former self.

"I should be the one to clean him. I don't want anyone touching him." The tears had stopped completely now.

"I'll do it, let me." as softly as before. "You need sleep. The castle is going to be looking to you, grandmamma and you are going to need your strength." she continued soft but firmly.

"I can't, I don't know, I never wanted…"

"Shh Grandmamma, I know you never planned to sit in his chair but if only for a short time, you will have to. The children, your cubs need their Professor to lead the way and Hogwarts needs you strength to pull it's heart back together."

With a wave of her hand, she cleaned the Professors face, her eyes were still a little red but that was to be expected. She was taking control, only for a little while, just till the Professor had hers back.

"Were you hit?" The Professor shook her head. "I still want Aunt Poppy to check you over okay?" The Professor simply nodded. Her strength was gone, her eyes never left the man in the bed, her boss, her best friend, her lover and her husband for over 40 years. All she could think was how am I going to live without him.

Opening the door she lead her out into the main room, every eye turned to the two witches. Tabitha lowered her on to an empty bed and went over to Madam Pomfrey.

Quietly she asked the Medi-Witch to give the Professor the once over, Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked to her long time friend and colleague, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Minerva I am…"

"Madam Pomfrey, I am a very busy person, I have students to check on, a castle to fix and I need to speak to the Minister. If you would be so kind as to confirm that I am in good health as quickly as possible so I can see to my duties." She said in a brisk, stern voice, one usually reserved for tiresome ministry officials.

"Of Course Headmistress." With a wave of her wand she casted a diagnostic spell and pronounce her patient well enough to resume her duties adding in a quiet voice so only she could hear her "It will be easier with sleep" knowing that that sort of advice at this moment in time would not go down well.

As Professor McGonagall visited with every child that was in the hospital wing Tabitha took a moment to speak with her Aunt.

"She doesn't want anyone else to touch him, I'll come back as soon as can."

"She needs sleep"

"I know but you know what she's like. The castle needs her in Professor mode."

"Give her this" the Medi-Witch said handing her a small vile with a light red potion in it. "A calming draft." Tabitha raised her eye brow knowing that there was something more. "With a sleeping twist. It should give her 6 hours rest, then she can handle the world." she added.

"Thanks Aunt Poppy as soon as I have her settled I'll be back."

They walked out together the Professor holding her head high, the picture of strength that she had always been, in control of her surroundings. They walked first to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Professor was determined to check on her cubs. They were all sitting in quiet small groups, comforting each other. Tabitha stood at the door as she watched her Grandmother walk around offering comfort and support to each one of her cubs. As she visited the last group she turned to talk to the whole room.

"We have suffered a great loss and we will all need our strength, there are NEWTs and OWLs still to be taken and a castle to be rebuilt. Try and get some sleep." She sounded cold but Tabitha knew that this was just a front.

With that she left the room, as the portal closed she said as quietly as possible "Take me home."

Tabitha nodded taking hold of her Grandmamma's arm she walked her back to the quarters they had shared.

She opened the private entrance hidden by a portrait of two love birds, and lead the aging witch into the sitting room. Sitting her down on the sofa she handed her the potion. Professor McGonagall shook her head refusing to take anything, saying that she had too much to get done.

"Please grandmamma, Aunt Poppy said it would help. For me." trying to pull the puppy dog eyes that had always worked on her as a child. No matter how strict she was on the outside, Professor McGonagall had a soft centre, especially when it came to her only grandchild.

Sighing the old witch took the potion, "For you."

"I'll order some tea."

They sat together, Tabitha's head on her shoulder, her head on top as they waited for the tea to arrive. By the time it did, Professor McGonagall was asleep. Tabitha laid her grandmother down, enlarging the sofa so that she could be as comfortable as possible. Throwing the afghan over her that her grandmother had always used when she was sick, she placed a kiss on the sleeping witches forehead, and went into her grandparents room.

She looked around gathering her thoughts, what needed to be done first, if Madam Pomfrey was right, she would need to take her grandmothers place for 6 hours. She summoned Wispy, her grandfathers house elf, giving her strict instructions that no one was to disturb the Headmistress and that she was to be notified as soon as she woke.

Satisfied that she had done everything she could for her grandmother she returned to the Hospital Wing to deal with her Grandfather.

The Hospital Wing was a lot quieter than earlier, most had been sent back to their dormitories, a few slept, one boy sat up right in his bed staring into the room not seeing anything. Tabitha knew exactly who it was, Harry Potter, there was so much that Tabitha wanted to say but knew now was not the time. He wouldn't hear her anyway, maybe tomorrow.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, with red eyes and a streaked face. She had been crying, then again who hadn't.

"She sleeping. Can you arrange to have the staff meet in about an hour? I don't think that anyone is really sleeping and I would like to try and get organised before the Ministry gets involved and before she wakes." Tabitha said still trying to be as formal as possible, if she was going to get through the next 6 hours she had to stay in control of her emotions.

"Of course, where will you be?" her godmother asked.

"With him." And with that she left the Medi-Witch and walked to the end of the corridor. Lifting the charm off the door, she entered the private room. It was the only place in the whole castle where she couldn't feel any magic, nothing and that made her shudder. She stared over to the man laying on the bed. He looked so peaceful as if he was having a pleasant dream.

She sat down on the bed and stroked an arrant hair from his eyes.

"Grandpapa" she whispered "I came, I was just a little late. There is so much I have to tell you. The mission was a success. It wasn't there but I now know where it is. I will pass the information on as you instructed." she allowed herself a moment to let go, still not allowing any tears but if anyone had heard her their hearts would have broken from the emotion. "Oh Grandpapa there is still so much you still have to teach me, so much. So much still to be said, so much I want to see with you. I will miss you every day, every single one and will love you for longer."

She stood waving her hands up and down his body, muttering the incantation cleaning his body, removing the lingering magic from the killing curse. She changing his robes into beautiful Periwinkle silk coloured robes, tied his beard the way he had always worn it with a crystal beaded chain, her last gift to him.

As she finished Madam Pomfrey entered, "He looks wonderful." she said.

"Thanks, it's the best I can do" she said trying to smile.

"You need to remove that." her godmother pointed to his finger.

"I can't." was all she could manage. She was losing control again.

"Here" with a flick of her wand the gold wedding band disappeared for his hand and appeared on the necklace that Tabitha always wore. It sat next to the small locket, the last gift she had received before her parents were killed.

"It is where it should be. Are you ready?"

"Yes" she sniffed "Yes" a little stronger, she would face the staff that had worked with her grandparents for many years although most of them were unaware of the private life they had both lead.

"They are all gathering in the Great Hall. We should go." she said taking hold of her hand and leading her away.

**-x-**

Tabitha and her god mother were that last to arrive in the great hall. Looking round she saw her old Professors, people that had worked with her grandparents longer than she had lived in most parts. She watched as they quietly consoled each other, with an eye on the door, waiting for someone. They had pick the table normally used by the Gryffindor's during meal times, it seemed fitting for Tabitha, Grandpapa was one of the greatest Gryffindor she thought as she took her seat between Moody and Madam Pomfrey.

She turned to Poppy looking for reassurance, wishing for a moment that she hadn't asked to see everyone. Poppy simply smiled and gave her a small nod. Taking a deep breath and thinking it was now or never she started. "Thank you for meeting this late, I know you must all be tried but in light of what has happened I felt it would be a good idea to get ahead of the ministry."

Everyone stared and this young witch with a little shock. "Where is the headmistress?" asked Filius, Tabitha knew that if anything was going to happen she needed the small charms professor. He had always stepped in when her grandparents needed time on their own.

Poppy sensed how insecure her goddaughter was and decided to step in "She's sleeping, I gave her a potion that should have knocked her out for a few hours."

The looks of shock at the idea that Professor McGonagall would have taken anything from the Medi-Witch were on nearly every face.

"I don't know how many of you are aware of this but right now Minerva McGonagall is not the Headmistress, she's a grieving wife." Tabitha said as strongly as she could. She was also grieving but the reassuring hand on her knee from her godfather was helping get through this part.

Horace Slughorn nearly chocked on his tea. "Uhm… Sorry did I hear you right?"

"Minerva and Albus were married over 40 years ago, just before she joined the Ministry" Poppy said. Looking round the table there were only a few faces that did not register some form of surprise at this information. Then after a moment of complete silence questions started being fired from every corner. Tabitha sat there, unable to say anything.

"Right now none of that matters," boomed Alastor Moody's voice over all the chatter "what matters is that the Minister will be expecting us to lead on what happens next. There are students, scared children that need to know that just because Dumbledore is gone does not mean that they have been abandoned, Albus and Minerva have always put the school first and his death should not change that."

Tabitha was very glad that her godfather had spoke up, they had just revealed her grandparents darkest secret she wasn't ready to have hers revealed as well. The meeting continued, Professor Flitwick took the lead and decided to get the paperwork in order and act as deputy until a time that Minerva was able to appoint one. The plan was simple, rebuilding would start in the morning, with the funeral would take place in a few days. The students would have the choice to attend or not then, all those not taking OWLs or NEWTs would be allowed to break for the summer a few weeks early. The rest would be allowed to sit their exams and leave as soon as they wished. The rest of the Professors fell in line not questioning his command.

Once he had given all the other teachers their instructions he turned to Tabitha "Madam West, if I remember correctly you are a trained Auror and have a Master in Transfiguration."

She hadn't expected that question she was waiting for a different one, one she had always had to deny before. She didn't know where this was leading but answered "That is correct."

"Would you be willing to stay on and cover the Transfiguration and Dark Arts? It would only be a few classes."

"Oh Tabby, it would keep you here with Mina, she needs that right now." Poppy whispered.

It would be nice to be in the castle for a while, she thought to herself. Turning to Professor Flitwick "If the Headmistress agrees."

The meeting came to an end, Alastor and Filius agreed to meet with Tabitha in a few hours, she was to take all the paperwork to the Headmistress. Everyone agreed given the situation it would be best. Tabitha left the meeting, heading straight out of the castle, if the Medi-Witch was right she still have a good few hours before her Grandmamma woke and there was someone she needed to see.

The walk to the Hogs Head was the first time she had let herself openly cry, the town was quiet and empty, not a soul around. She wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. That's it, she thought, no more until I am safe at home, she knew she couldn't indulge in too much self grief. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the side door to her Uncle's home.

The Door opened silently and she stepped inside. The only light was the fire in the sitting room, on the coffee table was an open bottle of Firewhiskey and 2 glasses. He had been waiting for her.

"I knew you would be coming." a voice came out of the darkness. It was full of emotion, but not sorrow.

Tabitha sat on the sofa waiting for him to join her. "He sent for me."

"She'll need you"

"She will need both of us, we are all she has left" she answered pouring two large measures.

"I can't be there for her" he said quietly, sitting next to her but not looking her in the eye. As much as it pained him he knew he could not support his late brother's wife. She would have enough people holding her up, he didn't want to be in the limelight because of his brother again.

"Can you be there for me?" Tabitha pleaded, more than asked. She had no one left just this introverted man and the woman sleeping in the tower.

"Always, my beloved niece, always" he said pulling her close to him.

They sat together on the sofa sipping firewhiskey in silence, comforting each other. Aberforth looked down at his brother's grandchild curled into his side, she was still so young. His mind took him back to when she was 3 years old and they had brought her back to the castle.

_He had been called to join them, not knowing what had happened. He had arrived to find both Minerva and Albus covered in blood, pale with tear stained checks. Minerva sat on the sofa with little Tabby in her arms silently rocking the toddler, as Albus stood there, staring into oblivion._

"_Abe, thank you for coming so quickly__"__ Albus said moving to his younger brother._

"_Don__'__t worry about it brother, what on earth has happened?__"_

"_Another attach, they are both dead Abe, both of them, we got there to late.__"__ Aberforth had never heard his brother so broken. It had always landed heavy on his heart when members of the Order were killed but not like this. There was no twinkle in his eyes, just sorrow. Abe knew who they were instantly._

_Turning to the witch on the sofa he said softly __"__Mina, Minerva, let me take her. You go and clean up__"_

_She shook her head not wanting to let go of her baby girl, the last bit of her daughter, all she had left of her little family. _

"_Let him__"__ Albus said patting her on the shoulder, he understood how she felt, but she needed to get out of the blood clothes._

_Minerva tried to stand but her legs just wouldn__'__t hold her, all the fight had gone out off the Scottish witch. Both brother__'__s reached for her, Albus grabbing his wife, Abe taking hold of Tabby. Albus half carried, half walked Minerva out of the sitting room and into the bathroom, leaving Aberforth with his grandniece. Aberforth would never say he was good with children or even like them all that much but Tabby had always been different, he wasn__'__t even that close to her mother. He sat down and placed the child next to him. Looking at her big green eyes he saw a thousand questions._

"_Go on Tabs, ask away__"_

"_I__'__m on my own now, right?__"__ said the 3 year old. She had always been as matter of a fact as her Grandmother._

"_No, never__"__ scooping the child so the she nestled into his side __"__Never, you have Grandmamma, Grandpapa, Godmummy, Goddaddy and me so you will never be alone.__"_

_The child sat quietly for a while before she found her next question._

"_Can He get to me here?__"__ The fear in her voice nearly broke his heart. She was 3, she shouldn__'__t have to think of things like this._

"_No Tabitha, no one can get you here.__"_

_She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, falling a sleep in her uncles arms. Neither men had the heart to move her, so Aberforth and Tabby slept on the sofa, while Albus and Minerva tried to comfort each other. It was the only night, within the first year after her parents had dead that she slept without waking._

The two of them sat in silence on the sofa for a while, Tabitha's head resting on her uncle's shoulder, his on top of her's, much as she had with her Grandmother before. They had both been staring into the fire for a long time before Tabitha broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" putting her glass down on the table.

"About the night you came to stay at the castle." He answered, his voice still sounding far away in memory land.

"I don't really remember much from that night, other than feeling very safe and loved in your arms, as I do now."

He hugged her a little tighter and said "You can stay the night, you know, you always have a bed here."

She smiled, he had always been so good to her. "I know, and as lovely as that is I have to get back to the castle. Will you come?"

"No." he said quietly, lifting his head off her's and looking away. As a Dumbledore he had always felt like a disappointment and now his Gryffindor courage had completely deserted him

"Uncle Abe, you family needs you" she said in angry whisper, sitting up and looking him straight in his eyes.

"No, they need him and I am not him,"

"I need you"

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to turn away. He didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment any more "I may walk over for the funeral but I will not visit the castle." He answered, standing and moving towards the fire.

"Can we come here?" she understood why he was reacting like this but she didn't know if he understood what it was doing to her. Yes there were people in the castle that would help them but she wanted him, her uncle and she knew that her Grandmother would also need him.

"Of course, you and Mina are always welcome." he turned, looking her straight in the eyes. What ever difficulties him and Minerva had had, he respected and loved his sister in law.

"I have to go." She said moving to stand in front of him and kissing his cheek "I love you" she whispered into his beard and turned, leaving quickly, so quickly that she didn't hear his answer.

Tabitha return to the castle and sat in her Grandfather's desk. Opened a roll of parchment and began writing. Planning the funeral as best she could. She glanced every few moments at the door to where her grandmother slept. Her mind drifted off to the events that happened the year before.

**-x-**

_She arrived home after a day of searching. Officially she was searching for Sirius Black but in truth she, as every other follower of Albus Dumbledore, had alterative motives. _

_She had already finished two masters one in Potions and the other in Transfiguration and was a trained Auror, but still hadn__'__t found a job that agreed with her. Since the Minister wouldn__'__t see sense about Voldemort, she decided to use her nature talent and work as a private Tracker. She was born with an unusual talent she could see magic, long after it had been used and as soon as her Grandfather re-formed the Order she joined, much to the distress of both her grandparents. They had lost some much to the Dark Lord, all they wanted was to keep her safe._

_As she walked into her family home, an un-plottable cottage that had been in the family since her Grandfather became famous. All she wanted was a long bath and a hot meal. She had been around dark magic all day and felt dirty down to her core. As she lay in the large old tub there was a flash of light came from her bedroom. __"__I__'__m in here Fawkes__"__ she called out knowing her grandfather__'__s familiar without having to turn her head. It struck her as strange that the bird didn__'__t come to her just disappeared in a ball of flames. She guessed that the bird was just there to check on her and continued trying to get her muscles to relax._

_She dressed and was about to go down to the kitchen when she noticed a piece of parchment sitting on her dressing table. Looking at it she saw that the familiar handwriting of her Godmummy. She opened it knowing that Aunt Poppy would only write to her if it was important, she knew that her Grandfather had been ousted from the castle, she had visited him just the other day. What she read took her breathe away:_

_My dearest Tabby,_

_I am so sorry and hope that sending Fawkes has not caused you any problems but there is something you need to know and I didn__'__t know how else to reach you._

_An hour ago your Grandmamma was hit with 4 stunners. She is alive but you need to come now. _

_I am so sorry_

_Godmum_

_Her hands shock uncontrollably as she read and re read the short note. She couldn__'__t believe it, 4 stunners no one can live through that. Throwing her clothes on she disapparated to the Hogs Head. She walked to the castle gates still expecting to see her grandmother waiting for her, no one was there but she could feel the power of the 4 stunners resonating through the grounds. She could feel her grandmothers presence but couldn__'__t find her magic. _

_Argus Filch came down to the gates, __"__Yes__"__ he said abruptly __"__what do you want?__"_

_Tabitha had never liked the man, but needs must so smiling softly she answered in a professional voice __"__I am here to see Madam Pomfrey__"_

"_Now?__"_

"_Yes__"__ now you silly man otherwise I wouldn__'__t be standing out side the gates at this time of night she thought knowing she had to keep her temper in check. _

"_Do you have an appointment?__"_

_Tabitha could feel her frustration rising. This was getting her no where and she needed to get inside the hospital wing now._

"_I am here on official Ministry business and the Medi-Witch is waiting for me so please open the gates__"__ her voice was a little sharper than she had meant it to be but she was getting frustrated and her family temper was getting the better of her._

"_Did I hear you correctly Madam West, you are here on Ministry business?__"__ a sickly sweet voice came from the darkness_

"_Headmistress.__"__ Tabitha hissed __"__That is correct.__"__ Tabitha knew Dolores Umbridge from her time at the ministry and had never liked her and after everything that had happened that year her dislike had increased._

"_Cornelius hadn__'__t mentioned it to me.__"__ still in that sickly sweet voice._

_Oh aren__'__t you little Miss Know It All thought Tabitha __"__You know how busy the Minister is, as I am sure you are aware, I am tracking Sirius Black and need to access his school medical records. Madam Pomfrey is waiting for me and as you are both aware it is already late.__"__ Keeping her voice calm and professional while all she wanted was to wrap her hands round her thick neck and shake that sickly voice out of her._

"_Yes of course, Mr Filch would you escort Madam West?__"_

_Breathing a sigh of relief she walked in silence, she did not need an escort but said nothing, trying to get to her goal as quickly as she could._

"_Thank You Mr Filch__"__ Tabitha said as they reached the door to the Infirmary __"__I can continue from here on my own.__"_

_Entering the hospital wing she breathed a sign of relief, there was no one in the beds maybe her Godmother was wrong and had over reacted._

"_Hello?__"__ a quiet voice came from the closed office door._

"_Aunt Poppy, you sent for me.__"__ answered Tabitha starting to feel the panic rise inside her at the sound of her Godmother__'__s voice._

"_Oh my dear child.__"__ came a soft voice as the Medi-Witch wrapped her arms around her Goddaughter pulling her inside the office. Her godparents had never had children of their own and had doted on her since she was little. It was clear that she had been crying, her face was red and there was a sadness in her eyes._

_Realising that there had been no mistake, the questions flowed out of her not really giving the older witch the chance to answer. __"__What happened? How is she? Where is she?__"_

_Poppy took a deep breathe and lead her godchild to sit on the nearest chair as she told her everything that had happened. Tabitha went white as she listened to how the Medi-Witch struggled to stabilize her Grandmother and how she had to transfer her to St. Mungos. Silent tears feel down the young witches face as she stared at the floor, she knew how much it hurt the older witch that she was unable to care for Minerva here._

"_I spoke with St Mungos just before you arrived her condition hasn__'__t changed, which is good. They will know more about it in the morning. You should go to her, you can floo from here.__"_

"_Does Grandpapa know?__"__ her voice coming out small, sounding like the child she felt like._

"_I think so, I sent a note with Fawkes.__"_

_Tabitha stood up, moving towards the door, ready to leave._

"_Tabby__…"_

"_I know, Aunt Poppy, I know__"_

_She left the castle with her head held high, Umbridge didn__'__t know exactly who she was and she didn__'__t want her to give her the idea of looking into it. Once out of the grounds she smelt the air searching for the blue tinge of his magic. She apparated to the place where she sensed his magic the strongest: The Hogshead._

_She walked into the dark pub slowly, since she was a child she had always felt comfortable in the back rooms but the front of house had always held a foreboding feeling to her. She shivered as she looked for the one face she wanted to see._

"_Madam West, what can I get you?__"_

"_A moment in your back room.__"__ A few heads turned, but she just stared at the barkeeper, pleading that she was understood and that he was here._

_Aberforth just nodded his head to the door and continued his conversation with a hooded man sat at the bar._

_She walked slowly up the stairs, her heart beating so hard, what does she say to him. She was so mad with him, Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the country and he let this happen, to her, to the woman that he loved._

_She opened that door, the small room was lit by a single candle. A figure stood staring at the nights sky. He didn__'__t move as she closed the door behind her, placing a silencing charm on the room._

"_I know what you are going to say Abe and I don__'__t care, as soon as the pub is closed I am going to her, I know it is dangerous but she needs me, I need her.__"_

"_And what good will that do her?__"__ she could feel her anger rising. He could be such a selfish man._

"_Tabby?__"__ he said not turning to look at her, still staring out the window._

"_Grandpapa__"_

"_I need to see her, tell her not to let go, I can__'__t do this without her.__"_

_It was always about what he needed, at times he could be so single minded it was unbelievable she thought as she could feel the McGonagall in her taking over._

"_Think for a second. You are one of the smartest, most brilliant wizards of our time, what good is going to see her? They will be waiting for that. You don__'__t think they would be planning on that. You are a fugitive, a wanted man. How is it going to help her you in Azkaban? How is it going to help Harry or the rest of us? They will be expecting you to run to her side, your right hand__…"__ She stopping feeling the tears threaten to fall again. Emotions weren__'__t going to help anyone and she knew that she knew she had to stay in control._

"_You__'__re mad with me?__"__ he said half asking, half simply giving her feelings voice_

"_Are you really asking?__"__ she bite back, looking at the floor._

"_Tabby__…"_

"_No__…__Yes__…__ A little __…__ I don__'__t know. All I know is that I wanted to see you before I went to her.__"__ her voice came out small, like a child standing in front of the headmaster, afraid to lift her head._

"_I failed her.__"_

"_Yes__"__ she said without thinking, immediately wishing she hadn__'__t __"__but it wasn__'__t your fault.__"__ she added._

"_I left her there, and that, that Toad-faced evil bitch did that. She wanted her out and now I could lose her__"_

_She could feel his anger and his fear. He was struggling and she could tell. Her grandparents had always been a united front taking on any challenge together, this was the first time she could remember that they had been separated like this._

"_You left her to take care of our home, protect your children, a roll she had always wanted and did with pride. According to Aunt Poppy, she was doing just that when she was hurt.__"__ keeping her voice as calm and strong as possible. She knew he needed a voice of logic and reason. That was the thing with her grandparents, they completed each other. He had always been the whimsical, fantasy side of life and she the calm, logical, feet on the ground side._

"_I know,__"__ his voice was so small __"__I just, it__'__s just, I wish she was here, safe by my side.__"_

_She walked over to the window, placing a hand on his shoulder. As angry as she was with him, she knew he was hurting and whatever else he was, he was first and foremost her grandfather. _

"_Grandpapa__…"__ He turned for the first time looking at her in the eyes, she could see all the strength, the twinkle, the magic had left his eyes. She reached up brushing a stray tear away from his cheek, she gave him a small smile, telling him that it was okay, he could cry, he could let go, she was there for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. He embraced he dropping his head on to hers._

"_She has to be okay, she just has to be__…"__ he choked out before the tears started to fall. She held him giving him the strength to cry, the way she had seen her Grandmamma do it so many times before._

_Slowly, he regained his control. They walked over to the old bed, sitting together facing each other, she still held his hands. They sat there in silence for a while, giving each other much needed strength and company._

"_You should go to her.__"__ He finally said, breaking the comfortable silence._

"_I will__"__ she answered, not making any moment to leave._

"_Now.__"__ letting go of her hands and standing. To her, he was starting to sound like himself again._

"_You will be alright?__"__ looking at him straight in the eyes, searching for something._

"_I__'__m stronger than I look. Tell her I will be there as soon as I can.__"_

"_She knows that.__"__ giving him a soft smile._

_Tabitha walked back out into the bar and without looking or acknowledging anyone walked straight over to the fire place, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green flames._

_She arrived at the Wizard hospital, she didn__'__t stop at the welcome desk, just walked straight to the lifts, sensing where she was. Her magic was weak but still there. She opened the door and what she saw took her breath away._

_Minerva McGonagall had always been a slight woman but strong in character, pale with strong features, always well presented with an air of grace and authority. She had been a guiding light for Tabitha, logical, calm but most of all stubborn. The woman laying in the bed before her was everything her Grandmamma wasn__'__t and worst of all she looked weak. The colour was completely drained from her face, her hair ruffled and undone, her face soft, no grace, no authority, she looked like an old battered woman. Tabitha walked slowly to her bed, pulling a chair up close to the bed, she sat down and took hold of her hand. It was so cold. _

"_Grandmamma, it__'__s me. I__'__m here. You__'__re safe.__"__ she said as she stroked her hand trying to warm it up. __"__I__'__m here__…__ I can__'__t stay long, I know it is nice there with Mother but you are still needed here, Grandmamma I still need you.__"__ Her voice started to break, as the tears built up in her eyes. __"__I need you to open your eyes for me, just open them Grandmamma, please__…"__ she sobbed, dropping her head onto the elderly witches cold hand. _

"Madam West? Madam West, the Minister is here. Mistress Tabitha you be needing to wake up now"

The house elf stood before her. A hot cup of tea in one hand trying to wake her with the other.

"The Minister?"

"Yes Mistress, he is in the office. He's wanting to see the Headmistress."

Gathering her thoughts, she saw paperwork on the desk.

"Are these from Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes, he asked me to give them to the Mistress"

"Okay, can you please give this to Professor Flitwick?" handing him a small piece of parchment she had just written on "I will get the Headmistress"

Nodding his head Wispy disappeared.

Tabitha sat there for a moment, staring at the space where the house elf once was, he had always been a faithful servant to her family. She remembered him looking after her as a child while her grandparents worked. Thinking of her grandparents reminded her of the sleeping woman, she took a deep breathe and walked back into the sitting room.

"Grandmamma, its time to wake up and face the world." she said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

"No Albus, I can't…"

"Grandmamma, it's Tabby" warming the tea with one hand "Tea has arrived and I am afraid so has the Minister."

"Hmm Tabby…" her voice sounded so sleepy "The Minister?" suddenly her voice was awake, lifting her head, green eyes meeting green eyes.

"Yes, he wishes to speak to the Headmistress" pouring the tea and helping her sit up.

Pushing Tabitha's hand away "Then that is who he will speak to" she said sitting up straight, speaking as the stern professor she was known to be throughout the country.

"You need to read these and sign them before you meet with him." using her professional voice to match the one her grandmother had adopted.

"Then if you will leave me to get ready Madam West, I will see you in the office momentary" nodding her head.

Tabitha stood and walked to the door, turning to see with a swish of her robes Professor McGonagall left the room with papers in her arms and strength in her stride.

**-x-**

Tabitha had never been so in awe at her Grandmamma's inner strength as she was in that moment watching her handle the Minister of Magic. Professor McGonagall was in full Professor mode and no one would even guess how broken she was just moments before stepping into their office. It had always been theirs, although she had her own for everyone else's benefit this was where she came at night. There was a little hesitation as she lowered herself into his chair, but unless you were very observant you wouldn't have seen it and the Minister was not a sharp-eyed man. She answered all his questions with a sharp and direct manner, explaining that the school would take care of it's own, she would organise the funeral and that the children were as always safe and well taken care of.

As the Minister left, the rest of the heads of house's entered and after all business was taken care all, the walls that she had built around her started to crumble.

"In the history of Hogwarts no headmaster had been buried on the grounds…" Professor Slughorn said in a pompous and disproving voice.

"I am aware of that," Minerva answered cutting him off, she was not asking permission she was informing them of what she and Albus had discussed the night the ring cursed him. "However Hoarse, most Headmaster's retired and lived out their remaining days in the loving embrace of their family…" her voice was raised and shaking. She paused taking a deep breath before continuing in a calm but firm voice. "There had also never been a Headmaster that was murdered during his tenure…" another pause as she tried to move past the words she had just said. "I feel that Albus would have wanted this." she finished giving no room for any question.

Tabitha found it so hard to stand there in the background and not reach out to the woman that had always held her when she was upset, her Grandmother had asked her to remain, however it was clear at this moment the woman sitting in the chair was Minerva McGonagall not Minerva Dumbledore and until she was his wife, any move made by Tabitha would not be welcome. She was also painfully aware that the burial site was also for her benefit, she could be near him without people giving it a second thought.

"Albus will be buried here," Minerva continued "there is a spot near the black lake that he loved." What she had meant to say was that we loved, Tabitha could see her eyes swimming with memories and knew which one she was thinking about. A memory, a story that she had been told a thousand times.

_September 1953_

_Standing underneath the old willow, a young woman looked out over the water, locked in her own thoughts of the man she loved but could never have. He had taught her so much, how to laugh, to take pleasure in our peoples company, how to give her heart, to ignore logic. Before the summer holidays he had kissed her, a soft fleeting brush of their lips but it had ignited something in her. She had had feelings for him but had never really understood them until last year when she saw him as more than a teacher and a mentor but as a man. _

"_Are you enjoying being back?__"__ came a calm soothing voice. Her breathing hitched as she shuddered, her gaze never moved._

"_My feelings haven__'__t changed__"_

"_Miss McGonagall apart from anything, you know the rules__"__ his voice quiet and calm. He would not give in to her, give in to his own desires. During the summer he had made a decision however seeing her silhouetted in the autumn sunset, he knew it was going to be harder than he thought._

"_I do__"__ dropping her head, her shoulders sagging with the weight of what was happening._

"_I still wish to keep our extra appointments but I understand that your responsibilities have increased now you are Head Girl__"__ It was killing him to watch her so defeated because he for once in his life was being logical._

"_May I speak freely?__"__ her voice came out so small, she hated the sound so pathetic, so childish, everything she didn__'__t want to be in this moment._

_He sighed, moving a step closer __"__I don__'__t know it that will do either of us any good__"_

_Turning to face him, showing the tear stained cheeks that his words had caused __"__Albus, please?__"__ she begged._

_Knowing the question that she longed to ask but because of the rules, would never voice in such a public place __"__Yes Mina, my feelings remain as strong as yours, but I will not endanger your education or your future__…"__ His hand reached up, cupping her face and brushing a stray tear gently away with his thumb._

_Closing her eyes and melting into his touch, she remained there a moment, savouring the feel of his skin against hers. She knew that this was properly the closest they would be until the time was right and the rules no longer controlled their actions._

"_Albus, I graduate in 10 months__…"__ she stopped opening her eyes to look deeply into his blue eyes , holding her breath she continued __"__will you wait for me?__"_

"_Yes Mina,__"__ he sighed knowing he should say no but looking into those deep emerald eyes there was no way he could lie to her __"__but I ask you not to wait for me__…"__ she stepped away, reaching for the tree to steady her. Walking up behind her, taking hold of her hips, he continued being the logical one __"__I am a old man..__"__ she shock her head in response __"__Minerva__"__ he said a little firmer __"__I am in my 70s. You should be with someone young that you can live your life with, that can__…"_

_Taking him by surprise she lifted her head, stepping closer into his embrace __"__I should be with someone I love, my soul mate, someone who completes me, someone__…"__ kissing him softly, a quick kiss careful that no one sees._

_Stepping from his embrace before either of them did anything that they would be punished for __"__I will be here the night I graduate, if in 10 months you still feel for me, meet me here__…"__ She started to work towards the castle stopping after a few steps __"__I__'__ll wait, not because you want me to, or because I choose to, but because you complete me and a life however short together will be worth more than a lifetime with someone else. Good evening Professor.__"_

"Professor… Headmistress?" Filius said his voice filled with concern as he watched her eyes swim with memories. The conversation had continued without her and now a decision had to be made.

"Sorry, yes?" She said walking slowly over to the window, starring out at the black lake.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, we will make the announcement at breakfast in a few hours." He answered making the decision for her. It was clear to him that right now she wasn't really here but lost in the memories of the life she had hidden from the wizarding world. He had known since he took the teaching post and had often covered for them when the need arose.

"See you there… Headmistress." Hoarse said, nodding his head towards the other professors and leaving the office, Pomade and Filius looked at each other a moment, Tabitha could see that years of being married had created a subtle, non verbal way of communicating. Filius turned without a word, taking hold of Tabitha's hand and leading her to the outer office, leaving the two older women alone.

"Minerva?" She said walking over, placing a hand on her back. "There are a few hours before breakfast, maybe you should take the time and get some more sleep." Her voice was laced with concern for her older friend. She knew how strong their love was and have many times life had pulled them apart.

"Uhmm Sorry Pomade what did u say?" Not turning or reacting to the warmth of the hand squeezing her shoulder.

"I said maybe you should get a little sleep before breakfast…" seeing that the grieving widow was lost in her own head. She spoke softly trying to reach her. "Minerva, what are you thinking about?"

"Memories, just memories"

_December 1954_

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in London this week, are you still feeling ill?__"__ All that went through his mind was that something must be very wrong for his wife of 6 weeks to be here at the school, especially at this late hour. She turned to face him, showing tear stained cheeks and a huge smile._

"_Mina, what__'__s happen? What is it?__"__ His heart was in his throat as he stared at her face, not understanding the look on her face._

_Taking hold of his hand, she moved him over to the tree, the tree that they had stood under so many times before, where they had confessed their love, where they had their first real kiss without fear of the repercussions, where he had proposed. _

"_Albus, I love you, but I am afraid you are going to have share me.__"__ Placing his hand onto her flat stomach, hoping that she would understand her meaning._

"_Mina you can__'__t mean that__…"__ feeling his world fall out from under him._

_Seeing the confusion and panic in his eyes, she kisses him and whispers __"__Your child is going to have to share me with you, my love.__"_

"_Hum? Oh__…__oh Mina you mean__…"__ his eyes searching hers, hesitating, hoping that he had not jumped to the wrong conclusion._

"_Yes my love, we are going to have our own little cub__"__ staring straight into the blue pools as they start to twinkle with joy. _

"_Oh Mrs Dumbledore__…"__ leaning in and kissing her gently, pouring all his emotions into that one kiss, their hands trapped between them._

Minerva was so lost in the memories of her life with him that she didn't notice Pomade leaving the office or Tabitha entering or Wispy bring a tray of tea. Tabitha stood watching her as the memories took hold, breaking the strongest witch Britain had ever known. Not completely knowing who stood at the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, Tabitha took a deep breath and laced her hand into her Grandmother's, leading her away from the window. She lead her over to the sofa, sitting down, watching the older witch, memories swimming in her eyes.

"Sit Mina" she said in a commanding voice. She sat slowly, her face blank and withdrawn as the tears continued to fall. Moving as close as she could, she laid her head on to her shoulder. Hearing a loud sob, she sat up and pulled her close, rocking her as she cried "He's gone, I can't do this without him, how do I go on? How do I face the world without him?"

"Shhh Grandmamma, I have you, you're safe, I've got you."

She cried for hours moaning his name between sobs. Her world breaking and changing for ever, mourning the lost of her other half.

Rocking her gently until the tears stopped, she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Tabby…" her voice was so soft, horsed from all the crying.

"Grandmamma, you have nothing to say sorry for," pouring her a cup of tea "you have held me so many times, I think I can cope with holding you this time. What were you thinking about?"

"The day I told him he was going to be a father, we never imagined that we would have children. Albus had the school and with his age and everything we never planned for it. We had only been married a few months, it all went so fast… time with him has always gone so fast."

**-x-**

The funeral was the hardest thing Tabitha had ever been through, standing at the back pretending that she was only an onlooker, a member of the order, an ex-pupil like so many others not being able to take her place with her grandmother and show her grief as his only grandchild. Her grandmother was a picture of strength, sitting in her chair, her hair pinned back in its usual style, her back straight and her lips drawn.

She listened to the Minster talk about what a great man Albus Dumberdore was, a leader, a mentor and how much the Wizarding World would miss him. He knew nothing she thought, this was the time to be talking about the man not the icon but very few could ever see them as two separate things. To the Wizarding World he was the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class, but to Tabitha he was just Grandpapa, a silly old man who would make her dolls sing her a lullaby when she couldn't sleep, who would relight the candles on her birthday cake every time she blow them out to give her extra wishes, there were so many memories and as Tabitha let them float past her eyes, she didn't see everyone standing and leaving, she didn't notice the looks, as the people passed her by, she only saw her grandpapa making it snow one Christmas because she had simply asked.

"Tabby come darling, come on" she heard her godfather saying his hand pressed against her back "its time to go sweetheart, your uncle is waiting for you." His voice so soft that few would believe that it came from the same man that argued so fiercely and repeated constantly about being prepared. But for him right now all he saw was a lost little child one who had lost every thing to the dark lord.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the white tomb now standing on the spot that had meant so much to her grandparents.

"What about Grandmamma?" she whispered still not moving or turning her head. It was hard to believe that that was it, that he would lay there forever in their spot.

Moody looked around "She needs to get the children settled, then she will join us" He tried to help her stand but she was like stone watching the tomb and the back of her Grandmamma's head. He couldn't imagine the level of hurt that this child must be feeling, first your parents and original godparents and now her grandfather. She didn't have much left in the world.

"No" she said pulling away from him, remaining in her chair "I'll wait for her" looking at the back of her grandmothers head still not moving staring straight a head as she had done the whole ceremony.

There were a few people in the Wizarding World that knew exactly who Tabitha was and Molly Weasley was one of them, she had been at school with Viktoria and Tom and had helped look after Tabitha as she was little. There wasn't much of an age gap between her and Molly's kids. Tabitha watched as she sat on the chair next to the silhouette of the ever strong professor.

"Nice things were said" Molly said in a shy voice, she wasn't certain if she was talking to the woman or the position. She held her breathe as she waited for a reply.

Minerva didn't turn and in a very quiet broken voice she answered "Nice but not right, he didn't know him, not the man, just the legend." Her eyes were glued to where her husband lay. The spot were they shared so many firsts together.

Molly slowly breathed out knowing that the woman who sat next to her was the wife slowly breaking down and saying goodbye to the man she loved. "No but very few did," she paused for a moment taking a deep breathe "Minerva, I know there are no words that I could say to take away the pain you are feeling but if you need anything you know me and Arthur are there for you, even just for a cup of tea."

Minerva didn't move, just closed her eyes willing the tears to stay away, she would not break down here. Molly sat quietly, she had learnt from when Viktoria died that pushing Minerva was a bad idea.

_It was a quiet ceremony with only a few guests, held in a location that no one would ever be able to find again. The parents sat quietly at the front as her Godmother talk about a life being lost too soon. Molly couldn__'__t stop crying, she had known both of them very well and watched their child grow from the first day she was born. Viktoria and Tom had been sweethearts, marrying early and giving birth to a beautiful little girl who was the spitting image of her grandmother. The child didn__'__t cry, just sat on the grandmother__'__s lap staring straight ahead in disbelief. As each guest roused to pay their respect Molly joined the back of the line, saying goodbye first to her friends, before passing her wishes on to the family_

"_I am so sorry, if there is anything we can do to help you through this difficult time please say.__"__ Molly uttered to the family. _

"_Thank you__"__ was all she got from the great and often whimsical Albus Dumbledore. _

"_I could take Tabitha for a little while if you want, give you two some time together__"__. _

"_No__"__ whispered the strict transfiguration professor. _

"_Wouldn__'__t you like that Tabby? To come and play with little Billy?__"__ Molly continued taking hold of the child's arm. _

"_No__"__ whispered the Professor again. _

_Molly moved to pick Tabitha up saying __"__I bathe her and have her back in time for bed if you will arrange a port key for us. _

"_No__"__ screamed Minerva, __"__You can not take her a way from me__"__ grabbing Tabitha and casting a spell so fast that Molly flew across the garden. __"__I will not loss her as well__"__ screamed Minerva and then she turned and ran carrying Tabitha, crying as she went back into the house, slamming the door. _

_Arthur ran to his wife who sat on the grass in disbelief at what had just happened. Albus walked slowly over, helping Molly to her feet. __"__I__'__m sorry Molly, I know you were only trying to help but this has hit us both hard.__"_

_It took months before Molly saw Tabitha again, years before she was allowed to take her anywhere. The calm before the storm was never truer when it came to discussing Minerva__'__s coping technique._

Minerva stood and using her teacher's voice "Thank you, but right now I need to be the Headmistress." She walked off at her normal brisk pace. Molly watched as she walked up the hill to the castle.

Arthur grabbed her hand "Let her go Molly, she'll come when she's ready".

Leaning against her husband she sighed "I don't know if I will ever be able to hide my feelings like that".

Tabitha watched the Headmistress leave knowing now was not the time, she would have to wait before she and her Grandmother could mourn together, she stood and following the last of the children trying to remain in the role as well as her Grandmamma.

She noticed who was in front of her and decided that now was the time to for fill her promise.

"Mr Potter" she said amazed at how normal her voice came out.

"Yes Professor West" he answered, turning to look the professor in the eyes. He was not ashamed to show the pain and sorrow he felt. How Tabitha envied that.

"May I speak to you a moment" she said turning and walking in the other direction away from the tomb and castle. She wanted to get away from everyone and everything so no one over heard them.

"Of course Professor" Harry sighed giving a nod to the others to go ahead without him.

They walk round to where the great lake meets the forest, Tabitha desperately trying to find the right words.

The silence was killing Harry as he waited for the question he knew every member of the order would ask, so he decided to speak first "Did you know him well Professor?"

"Yes Harry, I'd like to think I knew him well and please call me Tabitha, as what I'd like to talk about is not school related" She answered sitting on a rock at the edge of the water.

He nodded knowing that the question would come and that his answer was already prepared. If she wanted to ask then he would wait, he could see she was trying to pick her words carefully.

"I know what you were working on with the Headmaster, I know what he was searching for and I know you plan to continue and you must, I am sorry it falls to you but you are the only one who can." she said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes as tears formed in hers. He was so young, an innocent, not even of age, but he had the fire and determination that she had always seen in both her grandparents and knew he would not give up, not matter what.

"I know" he said rather shocked. She knows, he told her, why her, there were so many questions in his mind as she handed him a piece of paper

"This is a list, a list of places where you wont find what you are looking for and as far as I know all are here in the UK." she continued. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Thank you" he mumbled staring at the paper.

"Be careful Mr Potter and remember you are never alone, all you ever have to do is ask." returning to her teacher's voice signalling to him that the matter was now closed.

"Thank you Professor" Harry answered understanding the use of his surname.

She stood up and glanced back over to the tomb before walking back up to the castle

"Professor?" he called out

She turns back looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a look she had leant from her grandmother.

"Does anyone else know?" he said then dropping his voice "I mean about what Professor Dumbledore was searching for…"

She shook her head and continued to walk back up to the castle, she had done what she had promised, she had kept her word.

**-x-**


End file.
